Lo Que Son Las Cosas
by Karla 'Mione
Summary: No es que no tenga sentimientos (¡qué diablos!), simplemente no me agradan esas... 'cosas'. Ni tengo tiempo para ello, ni lo deseo. ¿¡Porqué es tan difícil de entender? Aún... para mí. One-shot Único capítulo.


****

** Lo Que Son Las Cosas: **

****

****

Por décima vez se resbala uno de mis libros de la cama y, por décima vez también (o quizás más), lanzo una maldición al aire. Lo cual no fue muy buena idea, ya que estando poniéndome las medias apoyada en la cómoda (se me hacía tarde), logré resbalarme de esta y caer sentada al suelo.

Otra decena de maldiciones más.

Diantres, diantres, diantres, ¡Diantres!

¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿¡Cómo diablos se le ocurre!? Mira que... - me da rabia sólo pensarlo - regalarme una flor.

Detesto las flores, detesto los detalles, detesto la basura esa del amor. ¡Y cómo no! ¿Qué no es demasiado... típico regalar una flor? Es decir, es... sacado de una novela, ¡de una telenovela, Merlín!

Una flor, una flor. Y Parvati junto a Lavender osan andar por ahí con las muchas flores que les son regaladas por cada uno de sus pretendientes. Que no importa cuántas tengan, o qué predecible es aquello, cada vez que les es regalado una, explotan de la emoción (chillidos, palmadas) y se pasan ¾ partes de su tiempo contemplando la bendita flor.

¡Desesperan!

Y él sabe. ¡Oh, vaya que sí! Sabe. Sabe muy bien lo poco que me gustan estas cosas. Que no estoy para perder mi tiempo con demostraciones pueriles de afecto, ni para andar prendida de aquel detalle.

¡Ridículo!

Y aquí estoy, bajando las escaleras a paso raudo y estruendoso.

¡Uich! Lo que más rabia me da es que... ¡es una rosa! ¿No podía ser otra especie? Mira que no podía ser de lo más típico: Rosa roja. ¡Rayano a lo idiota!

No sé cómo le habrá hecho para ponerla en mi cama...

Sí, sí y mil veces sí. Desperté yo temprano, de lo más calma, cuando abro mis ojos, después de unos fallidos intentos debido al sol, y, ¡zaz! Ahí estaba, la rosa tendida a mi lado, justo frente a mí, justo para que no pase desapercibida a mi mirar.

¡Ron es un idiota!

Sí, otras mil veces más, sí. Fue Ron. Que no, no es que lo supongo, lo espero y deseo con todas mis ansias, no (¡jamás!). Él mismo se encargó de que supiera quién fue el dueño de tal acción. Del tallo, sujeto y ondeante, como una cinta adhesiva, estaba escrito: 'RW'

Lo único que me inspiró aquel acto, fue tomar la flor entre mis manos y estrujar sus pétalos, arrancar las 2 hojas perfectamente dejadas, y tirar lo que quede de ella, muy lejos de mí y de mi vista (por la ventana). Que nadie me diga nada, porque los doseles de mi cama están cerrados en su totalidad (hechizados previamente para no ser abiertos).

Salgo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, furiosa y con un único pensamiento.

_Ron: eres hombre muerto._

Y fuera me esperaba una mirada azulina, una sonrisa escondida entre una de las esquinas de esos labios y unas manos en los bolsillos.

Se alzó de hombros, logrando que el asa de su mochila se resbale más hacia su cuello.

Lo quiero matar, quiero rodear su cuello con mis manos y cerrarlas, cerrarlas, cerrarlas...

Su mirada se va ensombreciendo y la sonrisa furtiva desapareciendo, debido a mi mirada iracunda y a la inexistente alegría en mi rostro.

¡Oh, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín!

Estoy de puntillas, mis manos en sus hombros y mis labios en su mejilla.

Antes de que diga nada, comienzo a caminar en pos del aula de clase (ya era muy tarde para ir al Gran comedor). Luego de unos instantes, siento que viene casi corriendo, y me alcanza.

Jamás aceptaré que, si no voy al comedor, es porque un peculiar cosquilleo domina mi estómago y no soy capaz de digerir nada, Tampoco aceptaré que, si bien las rosas no son mis flores favoritas, mucho menos rojas, pues de ahora en adelante lo serán.

Pero, lo que sí nunca pero nunca admitiré, es que aquella flor se encuentra en un jarrón de cristal, que siempre guardé en mi baúl por si llegaba a ocurrir esto, con agua, en la ventana, escondido tras la cortina (para que ni Lavander ni Parvati pregunten nada), pero con el sol dándole perfectamente, y unas gotitas que rocié en sus pétalos. Y que, aún peor, mi tardía salida se debió a que me llevé casi media hora sentada en mi cama, con _ ello_ entre mis manos, mis ojos acuosos, una sonrisa inexplicable en mí, y mi pijama aún puesto.

'Estúpida flor', vuelvo a mascullar. Devolviéndome a la realidad, atendiendo la clase y tomando apuntes de nuevo.

Mi mano izquierda sosteniendo mi cabeza, y mis mejillas ardiendo: Ron, a mi izquierda, muy de cuando en cuando se aplica a mirarme.

'Estúpida flor', y tengo el ceño fruncido, pero una sonrisa batallando por formarse en mis labios.

******Fin.**

**Notas de la Autora: **Simplemente... se me ocurrió.

**Dedicado a: **Todas las personas que gusten de los Ron / Hermione (Rupert fan, Ronnier's Lovers y tantas más).

**Karla**

**('Mione)**


End file.
